Under The Bridge
by ccchocolate-rrrose
Summary: Fresh out of high school, Kagome packs her things and moves to France for three months. Eiffel Tower, romance, lights all the excitement she expected. What she didn't expect? Creatures she thought only to be alive in myths and stories.


**Darkness by darkangelprincess24.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the series of Inuyasha.**

**-- divider -- **

Vampires; They kill humans and drink blood, sleep in coffins and turn into bats…right?

Wrong.

Some of the rumors are true, some of us kill humans, some of us drink blood, and all of us are deathly pale.

I don't. At least, I didn't before she came into my life.

She changed me, devoured my soul, ate away at my mind. This woman transformed me into this hideous monster and left me for dead. She left me in the middle of this foreign country of which I had never heard of. They spoke a different language, everything sounded the same, like gibberish.

She called it France.

**-- divider --  
**

Jet lag can kiss my ass.

I smoothed my skirt and stood up, a little wobbly from the 8 hour plane ride. Staggering down the ridiculously narrow aisle with my duffel bag, the flight attendent smiled at me tightly.

"Have a nice day, miss."

Taking in her pig nose, I stared at her for a second. If she looked up when it was raining, did she drown?

Nonetheless, I plastered on a fake smile. "Thank you, you too."

Two hours later, I had finally made it to my hotel. The taxi driver didn't speak a word of English, and I barely speak any French. How ironic. I'm vacationing in France, yet I do not know French.

As I started unpacking, I thought of how irrational I was. The day after graduation, I hopped on a plane to Paris by myself, without knowing even the basic phrases of the language. At eighteen years old, one would think I would have thought this out a bit more. But no, I packed two weeks worth of clothing, my laptop, and all the money I had, which totaled to a meager nine hundred dollars.

Nine hundred dollars to last me the summer of three months. To pay for a hotel for three months. For food for three months.

I'm screwed.

I sat down on the bed and changed into pajamas, contemplating my decisions. I could spend wisely, and live in Paris for three months, or, I could blow all my money at once and live in Paris for a week.

Then I remembered what it would be like back home.

I layed down and turned off the lights.

Three months it is.

**-- divider --**

I am hungry.

I have not eaten for days, the police are becoming suspicious, too many murders, I suppose.

_I need to kill_- No! I will not succomb to the evil mind of her.

I sit underneath a bridge, rocking back and forth slowly. My eyes dart anxiously, I hear rats scurrying about the ground. I stay absolutely still, as though I am a statue. If they hear me, surely they will run.

I can hear it. The miniture claws of the rat scrape across the ground. It skitters around, five feet from me, three feet, one foot from my feet.

_Come on, kill it. You're hungry…_

I snatch it quickly. It squirms in my grasp. I almost admire its spunk. He knows he is going to die, yet he keeps fighting.

My stomach rumbles.

_Kill._

I squeeze it's tiny little body until it suffocates, feeling the bones break in my fist.

**-- divider --**

I am hungry.

The rumbling in my stomach wakes me up. Truthfully I'm glad it did, the sun was already shining in through the window!

I dragged myself out of the lumpy mattress and turned the shower on.

As I washed my hair, I decided not to have any expectations about France. Whatever happens, happens. I can't get into too much trouble, right?

And besides, Paris is the city of love. Maybe I'll find a nice guy.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped my body in a towel and started to comb my hair.

I saw something on the ground run behind the bed in my perifial vision.

I turned with my comb in hand, ready to kill any little spider crawling around. I pounded on the wall, hoping to scare it out.

I did scare it out, and it wasn't a spider.

A rat.

A black, filthy, disgusting little rodent.

"RAT!" I shrieked.

It froze, and looked up at me with it's beady eyes. My mouth hung open in shock and fear as it scurried into the bathroom.

This is going to be a lovely three months.

**-- divider --**

Author's note: Heyyyy, finally I wrote something!!!!

Review pleeeeease?

And don't you just HATE people who have to have drama in their lives, 24/7?


End file.
